The Memento Pendent
by Christopher Good
Summary: Shadow's confession to his daughter. Rated PG for violence, but I hope wil draw a tear near the end. I know I missed some of the facts from the game (Names and events.) but r and r anyway.


"The Memento Pendent"

by 

Christopher Good

[ClarionStarlite@aol.com][1]

Author's Notes: The appearances of certain characters in this story owned by Margaret Rennie are used with her permission.

"My name is Roan… Roan Arrowry." I said as the room froze at my words. I know it is a name that many of you recognize, or at least part of it anyway. However, it is something that sounded foreign to me. It had been so long since I called my self by my true name I had almost forgotten it… or maybe I had forgotten. Maybe my name is one of the memories I had locked away in my mind never be resurrected. But then, a memory is like a weed, there are some that you just can't get rid of. I thought these were weeds that I had killed so long ago; I thought these memories were killed with each innocent person I killed. But then, none of us are really innocent are we? We all hide skeletons in our closets, each and every one of us. But some of us; like myself, have become one with those skeletons. So much so, that it hard to determine what the light of day looks like anymore. But perhaps I should start at the beginning, a story that so few know. It is time… time that I come to terms with what I have done for the past fourteen years. Moreover, it is time that I admit to myself what happened oh so much longer ago then that… a whole lifetime by the standards of most. Perhaps after reading this; my confession, I can be forgiven for what I have done. Maybe after reading this… you will forgive me… for abandoning you fourteen years ago. 

I should start by explaining who I was before this all happened. My name; as you well know, is Roan Arrowry. I was a well to do banker in Jidoor. This was nineteen years ago, long before the empire or magic or the fall of the world; then all that mattered was how much money you made. I was always the adventurous type, perhaps that is why I chose the path I did. I was sitting in the office of my bank in the northern end of Jidoor, when a man came into to see me. I should have known for the beginning that this man would mean trouble for me. He had long, gray hair and steely eyes; the kind you would expect to see on a swindler of his caliber. I had heard about from the many of the people around town; they said he could give some of those fools in Zozo a run for the money that they stole from us. He came in as casually as could be sat down in the chair across from me. He looked at me with a wicked smile and I looked back sizing him up. He was short and fat, very ugly. My eyes returned to his and I saw something that almost sent a shudder down my back (yes, in those days some things did effect me). His eyes were dark, almost black. When he spoke, it sounded like glass shattering or metal grinding, some disgusting, dishearting sound like that. He asked if I was the banker Arrowry. I said I was trying to be nice this warthog faced thing that stood before me. He said he had a "business proposition" for me. He said this with a wicked smile that could freeze a forest fire. I knew what he was going to "propose" to me wasn't going to be good or by any means legal, but something told me to listen. To this day… I both am proud of and regret that decision. By this time I was intrigued and I asked him what this proposal of his was. He then told me the story of he needed funds from my bank to finance an expedition he was planning. It seems he had learned of some valuable artifacts in a cave on an island in the southeast corner of the world. When I asked him what these artifacts were he said that they could be the secret of life themselves. My interest was piqued; I agreed to grant him the funds under one condition… that I be allowed to accompany him on his journey. He looked at me with a very skeptical face and I told him that for such a large sum of money, I had better go along to protect my investment. He reluctantly agreed and after securing a ship, crew and supplies, we were off to explore an area of the world where few dared travel. I had always wondered why there was a corner of the world that very few people had gone too, but being an adventurous twenty-year-old man; I didn't take the time to worry about the details. After all, I was in up to me neck on this anyway; why not risk it to save it? Little did I know how true that thought would become.

It was a few nights after our journey began. I was sitting on the deck watching the stars slip by, thinking of nothing in particular when the man came on deck. He asked me what I was doing, I answered that I was drawing the moon. He laughed until I showed him the pad that I had been drawing on (yes, I once was an artist; but I never seemed to have much luck with publishing my work. I just gave up trying to make a living out of and did it for fun. I guess you inherited that from me at least). He told me how pointless what I was doing was, I guessed at the time he was right. Still, I always felt better drawing; it was relaxing. I asked him what he was doing on deck? I thought he would be down below getting sloshed with the rest of the crew. He told me that there would be time for that later. He said he thought he needed a little air, he said it was good for his complexion. I laughed when he said that. If fresh air would make him look any better he would need to be in a hurricane before he even started to look any less ugly. He asked me what was so funny and I lied and said that I was just remembering a joke that I had heard before we left. That was also something about him; he was about as sharp as a bag of doorknobs. He asked what the joke was and I told him about the sailor… ahh that not important right now. After he was done laughing his ugly behind off, I asked him why few traveled to this island that we were heading to. After all; if this artifact were as powerful as he said it was, you would think that there would be many who would seek it. He laughed and then got really serious; this surprised me. This man didn't seem to have a serious bone in his body until he told me the story of why this place was off limits. His words still haunt me to this day…

"Before this world was created, there were ten creatures that ran rampant throughout the universe. Eight of these creatures were dragons; they didn't mean much harm but had too much power for the fragile fabric of the universe. The ninth was a big green troll named Phunbaba. He spread poison and disease around, harming any living. Though these creatures were powerful, none of these compared to the final terror. This creature possesses no heart, no soul, and thus feeds on those who are pure of both heart and soul. He feeds offs the hearts of the pure and forces those who are not pure to walk the earth as mere shadows, uncaring and emotionless as he. The gods called this terror, DoomGaze."

Mere shadows… perhaps I did succumb to this afterall. He continued by explaining that the gods created our planet to imprison these terrors because even their power was not enough to destroy them (I don't know, makes you feel kinda uneasy knowing you have more power then the gods themselves? But then, maybe the terrors just weakened after being locked away for so long…). He said however, that the imprisoning device was not strong enough to keep DoomGaze fully locked away. He said that every once in awhile, the terror breaks free and destroys anything that comes near the island that we were heading to. I was not at all comforted when he said that it was just a myth and that I shouldn't be very worried. I feigned a laugh and then return to my drawing, but I could not shake the story. "as mere shadows"… I could not get this out of my mind. I didn't know why then but I knew that it was more then simple fear of the dark that caused these words to haunt me. I kept drawing as best as I could be then threw the pad down when I the words got to loud in my mind to even think. I wondered if I could truly be that unfeeling, could I truly be emotionless? I didn't want the answer and I hoped it was just a legend. 

A few more days passed and as I looked out over the horizon I could see a small triangle shaped island in the distance. I heard one of the crew yelled down "Land Ho!" from the crow's nest and the men began to get very antsy. I looked towards the man and the looked on his ugly, wart-ridden face was all I needed. We had entered the area where DoomGaze was fabled to be. I pulled the sword from its scabbard that hung at my side (I have always used a blade, but a knife is much better for the work of the ninja. I don't even know if I could use a sword anymore). I looked around and saw that the sea was calm, but something wasn't right. The wind was cold even though we were in the southern part of the world. There was an odd sound all around us. There were no birds, which was to be expected that far out from land; but there was very little sound from the water. Even with the seas as calm as they were, we should have heard something. Then, it hit us; a wave of intense power the likes I had never felt before. The ship was rocked around like a piece of driftwood and men began to scream like little girls (pardon the comparison). I staggered to my feet and looked out of the bow of the ship and what I saw made me for the first time (and I guess last time) fear for my life. A giant sea serpent made entirely out of water. Now, I know from our experiences that this was not DoomGaze, but then the only thing I could think about was that this thing was that terror that not even the gods could destroy. I dropped my sword and fell back towards the bow of the ship as the thing started eating the men alive. You could see each man flow down the creature's gullet as it digested him. I watched in horror as each man was ripped to pieces as he flowed down the body of the beast. The ship began to break apart and I saw that the man who had begun this doomed voyage was nowhere to be found. I believed at the time the creature had already gotten him… how I wish now that was true. So much could have been avoided if that were true. As I looked around to find someway of escape, the ship broke away from under me. I fell into the sea and blacked out. My entire life passed before my eyes in the time that I was out. My family, my life back in Jidoor, everything seemed to flash and then disappear and I realized that those would be memories that would be gone forever. (Too this day, I can only remember what I have told you already. I am truly sorry that I cannot tell you of your other grandparents or more about my life, but then I guess that is divine justice.) I came to on a beach outside of a small forest. I looked around and realized that I was alone. I tried to stand and felt pain rip through me, filling every essence of my being. I knew I was hurt and badly but I would not survive anyway if I didn't find shelter. Despite the pain I felt, I stood and walked into the forest. After what seem like an eternity of quaint forest and peaceful countryside, I came upon what looked like a small village. I began to think that the pain was playing tricks on my mind. I walked into the center of the town and saw a young boy sitting in a tree looking down at me like he had never seen another living being in his life. I looked up him and felt a rush of pain to my head. The light of the sun began to be overtaken by the darkness of my own mind and I fell back into the dark recesses of my mind, unconscious. 

This time, I imagined that I was in a field and that I was sitting, staring up at the mountains that surrounded me. I then looked down at my hand and saw a pendent. It was a heart broken into three pieces. I could clearly see that there were three names inscribed on the pendent and could see that mine was one of them. But I could not make out the other two. As I looked at the pendent, I realized that my heart skipped a beat. I just felt warm hold this pendent in my hand. I looked up at the sky again but to my horror it had gotten dark. The field had disappeared and the most maniacal laugher rang out from all directions. I looked down just in time to see the pendent shatter in my hands. I looked around and saw a dark being, dressed in all black approach me. He screamed in a voice that would scare the devil himself that I was never going to know what love was. He said that anyone that I loved would die because I would fail to protect them. He then drew a black knife and stabbed me and then ripped the blade out and showed me my own heart. I looked at it as my blood dripped from his hand and blade. My heart was as black as night and as cold as ice. My blood seemed to kill anything it touched. I screamed in agony as my eyes burst open and light filtered into my mind. I felt my chest and realized that it had been just a nightmare. I laid back down and came to terms with my surroundings. I was in what looked to be a small house. It was charming enough to belong in the village I had seen before. I tried to sit up and felt the pain fill me again. I had guessed that I had overdone it getting here and laid back down. I stayed looking at the ceiling for a second when I heard the most beautiful voice I had ever in my life. It said to me that my body was nearly destroyed and that I shouldn't try to move. I turned my head to see who was speaking to me and put the most beautiful face I had ever seen with most beautiful voice. She sat in chair at the side of my bed. She was of average height; her cheeks were dimpled and rosy. Her was golden, almost the color of sunlight itself; were such a thing possible. Her eyes were bluer then crystal; I could see myself in their glorious reflection. Truly the picture of beauty, then a rather strange thought came to my head. I asked if this were paradise. She just laughed and asked why I would think that. I told her it was because I was in the presence of an angel, something I surely didn't deserve. She just giggle again, there was nothing more soothing in the world then that laugh. Pure, innocent, and full of life… truly beautiful. I was captivated by her, she was everything that I could of dreamed of; I could not have created something more beautiful with my own pencil. As I was looking at her another person entered the room. This was a man, much older then I. He seemed unhappy at my entire presence. I didn't realize it just then but I was about to have my first run in with Strago Magus (Even then he was an, what is it you called him… an old fuddy duddy; and this was nineteen years ago.) He told me that I this was certainly not paradise and that I'd better be careful around his daughter. I wondered how such a beautiful lady could come from such a beast of a man. The girl looked over at him and told him to be quiet. She told him that he was the one who saved me and that he should be angry because he brought me into the house. I looked at him again and saw that the toughness was just an act: that he truly had a heart of gold (Looks like he never grew out of that toughness thing, oh well.) I asked for their names so that I may properly thank them. The old man turned and walked back down the stairs and the girl just shook her head. She stated that her father meant well but he had to keep up appearance. She said his name was Strago and that hers was Serenade. Saranade… truly fitting for someone of your beauty I told her. She just giggled, a sound I could've listened to forever. She asked for my name and why I washed ashore on their island. I told her my name and the part of the story I could remember. She said that she knew nothing of any artifacts. This was strange however, it seemed that she was hiding something but I couldn't tell what. I put the thought in the back of mind and began to talk with her about everything imaginable from the books she read to food she liked. We talked for hours on end. By the time we had finished it was dark outside and she said it was time for her to go to bed. I asked if we could talk again like the way we had and she was more then happy too. I watched as she went downstairs and I looked up at the ceiling. I realized in those few short hours that we had talked that I had fallen in love with her. I didn't know how I was going to tell her though. I feel asleep with dreams of her, but also with this nagging sense of danger. I woke in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I looked around the room and saw the dark figure standing the corner. He spoke in the same voice that has haunted ever since to heed his warning and then disappeared. I awoke again to realize that that was a dream within a dream. I fell back asleep after clearing my head of those dark thoughts, but knowing that there would come a time when I would have to face them again.

I took nearly a week for me to recover from my injuries. This did surprise me, seeing as how I would have died in any other hospital; even one as advanced as Vector's. I decided not look a gift horse in the mouth and decided that it was about time I start figuring a way back to Jidoor. I was now pretty much broke. I had leveraged everything on the journey and with nothing to show for it, I was going to lose everything when I got back. I got dressed and went downstairs to find that no one was home. I decided that it was the perfect opportunity to go exploring the town. It was a picturesque little town, the people were a little bit less hospitable then I expected but I guess I was a stranger. I looked down at my coin purse and realized that I still had my thousand gold pieces. I pack these away for a rainy day and guessed a downpour was rainy enough. I went into the item shop and found that Strago was talking to the owner of the shop. Two birds with one stone, I thought. I talked to Strago about my plans and he just kind of laughed. I asked what was so funny and he responded by saying that I was never leaving. This struck me like a lightning bolt. He had been cordial enough so far, hell he was the one who saved me; what changed? I said that if he was trying to make a joke that I wasn't laughing. He said it wasn't a joke and that I was going to live the rest of my life here. I was going to keep arguing but the Serenade walked in and the reason for my argument just seemed to disappear. She told Strago that if I wanted to leave that was my business and that there nothing he could do. I told her that it was all right, that I would probably be safer there anyway. I asked if I was going to be staying for the rest of my life shouldn't I at least know the name of the town. Serenade giggled again and said that the town was called Thasma. I just kinda laughed at the quaintness of the name. However, I did wonder why I was to be kept here forever. Strago and the shopkeeper just kind of look at each other and then said that we should all go see the town elder. I knew I would have to do so soon enough anyway and agreed that now was the right time. I was not prepared for what I was about to learn. The elder told me about the War of the Magi and the Mage Knights and how they had settle there. I asked if everyone in town could use magic and he said yes, but to a very limited degree. He said that with each passing generation the power was getting weaker. They were now limited to low level spells such as cure and fire. I wondered about it and then it dawned on me about the artifacts. I told the elder the same story I had told Serenade and he enlightened me as to the statues of the gods. I was amazed that anything such as that could even exist. He said to me that anything was possible. I looked around at the three men in the room and then asked where did I fit into the village. I had no magical powers. He said that I didn't need magical power to live in Thasma just as long as I was a hard worker. Now, even though I was a banker, I still had a pretty strong build. I told them I was for anything that they wanted me to do. The elder smiled and I knew that was going to be trouble. For the next few months I was doing everything imaginable from being a stocker at the general store to being a farm hand for the elder. I think I did every type of grunt work that anyone ever thought up. Even in spite of all the backbreaking work I had to do, it was more then worth it. As the months went by Serenade and I become closer. It had been nearly a year since I had washed ashore on Thasma. I looked out my window and saw that the moon was full and stars lit the sky as if the gods were holding lanterns to guide our way. I was planning on taking Serenade out for walk when the room suddenly went dark. I knew I would have to face this darkness again but why now? I wondered why it had to come to me on the night that I was going to propose to the woman I loved. The dark figure appeared behind but this time made no movements at all. It just stood and watched me as I stared at it. I called out to it as if I had expected a response. I received none. I called again and receive only my own echo. I decided that I needed to be a bit bolder. I charged at the figure hoping to catch it off guard. I don't know why I thought I could; after all, this darkness was in my mind. This darkness knew whatever action I was going to take. It warped away and then reappeared behind me and the laugh returned. I dropped to my knees and covered my ears in an attempt to somehow muffle that horrible, horrible sound. I failed… for it was in my mind as well. These images and sounds were both produced by my mind for some unknown purpose by some unknown means. Then I heard it, the warning… the same warning that had haunted me since my first day in Thasma. Anyone I love will die because I will fail to protect them. Once I heard this I opened my eyes and saw that the darkness had cleared and Serenade knelt beside me, holding me. I grabbed onto her, I didn't want the embrace to end. If I had my choice, that embrace would have lasted for eternity. I kissed her and promised her that I would never let anything happen to her. I showed her the ring that I had the town jewelsmith make special for her. It was a sapphire of the same color of her eyes (those eyes of hers were always shinning, no matter what the situation was. You look so much like her, I get lost in your eyes as nearly as much as I got lost in hers). She kissed me as tears filled her beautiful eyes and this was truly the happiest of day of my life (up until that point). We were married a few months later and the entire town celebrated our day. We were as happy as two people could be. I learned much of the ways of the town in the year and a half that I had spent there. I learned much of the history of the world and had visited the statues of the gods many times (I only wish that I could have remembered their power before they were used for evil. Perhaps that is also poetic justice, what the gods give they can also take away). After we were married the townspeople accepted me as one of their own. I was actually able to take a position as owner of the general store when the old guy retired. It was a good business being the only store on the island; but then, I had stopped caring about the power money had a long time before then. I knew I had enough and worked very hard at my job to make the people happy, not to make my pockets heavier. It was June of that month when I had gotten the best news I had ever received, Serenade was with child. We wanted to start a family and now our wish had come true. The nine months passed quickly for the both of us. Me, adding on the house the town had built for us to accommodate the new addition. Serenade, getting run rampant by the women of the village; I swore at times you would think that they had never seen a birth before. But that all passed quickly on that warm sunny day in March when Serenade gave birth to a little blonde baby girl. She had the same blue eyes as her mother and the same disposition of her father… much to our dismay, but she was the most beautiful child I had ever seen in my life (The day you were born was truly then and always will be the happiest day of my life). Before you were born, I had the jewelsmith make a special gem for the three of us. It was a sapphire heart with each of our names inscribed in gold lettering across it. Serenade had come up with a name for her baby long before it was born. She said she saw it in a dream and I loved it. Later, I had the gem cut into three pieces so that each piece would fit together no matter which piece it was fit together with. I made these into pendants and we each wore them (Well, I held onto yours until you were old enough to ware it). Life was good for my family. My store was as thriving as ever, my daughter was a happy little girl who was always ready for a new adventure. I would sit and watch her play and draw her portrait, as she would get into anything and everything she could find to play with. Life was truly happy for us all, but I always kept the warnings of the darkness in the back of my mind. I never really thought things would end up like they did.

Three years had passed since my daughter… you were born. Life was pretty much as normal as it could be, everyone was happy as could be. No one else every found our village since my arrival and I had believed that everyone else on our voyage had died. I was so naive to think that evil could so easily be thwarted. The only reason the man that took out the funds for the voyage wanted the artifacts in the first place was for their power. Power is prize that few give up after just one attempt, but I was too content with the life I was leading to even worry about that… until it was too late. A few weeks after your third birthday we were all out by the tree in the town square having a picnic when suddenly the sky grew very dark. I though that the darkness had returned from the recesses of my mind, but I wasn't that lucky. Strago looked up and the sky and stood. He said that someone had come near the island again. I ask him what he meant and he told me that strong magic protected the mage knights. He was about to explain to me exactly what it was but I reminded him I had already seen it first hand. As I said this, the sky cleared and Strago dropped to his knees. Serenade asked him what was wrong and you started crying. I didn't need the old man to tell me what was going on. I immediately went back to house and emerged with my old sword. Serenade asked me what was going on and I told her that I believed that the magic had not activated. Strago informed me that I was wrong… dead wrong. The magic had activated as it was supposed to; however, it was dispersed. I asked him how that was possible and stood there dumbfounded. I knew whatever had tamed that creature had power beyond anything that the people of the village. I thought about the technology of Vector, maybe they had come up with something in these past five years that had this much power. I really didn't know nor did I care, I was only interested in protecting you and your mother. I looked up at the sky again and clouds had filled it once more. I though maybe the power had returned but that day was not meant to be a lucky one by any means. Rain began to fall, a cold rain that froze your very soul. I didn't know what to make of but Strago did. He knew most of the townspeople would be defenseless in this downpour. Most of the magics that they possessed were fire based. That left only his aqua rake skill and my blade to defend the town against whatever we were about to face. We looked at each other, both with looks of defiance on our faces. We had never really gotten along, even after Serenade and I fell in love. The only reason he accepted me was… was because of you. He would have done anything to protect you then and from what I have witnessed would still do the same now. We both looked forward again we when heard something coming through the clearing. We didn't know what we were about to face but we knew it would not get through without a fight. As a horde of armor-clad soldiers entered the village we quickly realized that we were out manned. We took a few down but more and more just kept coming. I quickly realized that you and Serenade were in danger and I tried to back off and reach you but the voice returned to me. This time it sound like it was much closer then before, almost as if it were real. It said I didn't heed its warning and that now I must pay the price. I turned around to see most terrible sight I have ever seen. I saw the man who had hired my bank five years before with Serenade in his hands. I screamed out to him that he should have been dead. He said the same to me and I realized at that moment the voice I thought that had been just my imagination was this man. I stood in horror as he drew a small dagger and placed it to Serenade's ear. I dropped to my knees as I saw the first drops of blood flow from her beautiful head. He slit her throat from ear to ear, no mercy, no emotion… it was then that… I stopped caring. I drew my blade and just started killing anything that was around me. I screamed as blood flown everywhere. I was lost in the bloodlust of the battle… I reveled in it. I lost my soul that day and played right into what he had always planned for me since the first day we had met. I finally reached him, I was red with blood of the soldiers that were foolish enough to stand in my way. Strago came up behind me and called out to the man. He said his name, a name that will forever be burned into my mind. It will haunt me forever as the name of the devil himself. I have gone to sleep many times screaming that demonic word into the darkness of the night that had taken me in that day. …Aracrath… It seems that he was banished from the city sixteen years before my arrival. That is how he knew how to break through the Leviathan magic that guarded the island. He was one of only two people who knew how to use the spell, he and Strago. He was banished for proposing to use the power to attack the people who he believed left them there to die. The townspeople believed that his power would be meaningless outside the magical aura of those mountains. They were right except they forgot to think that when they cast the Leviathan spell that he could draw on its power. He knew before we started the journey five years prior what he was doing. He also knew he could manipulate me into becoming what I had become that day. I slashed at him as he warped behind me and forced me to the ground. His words always have and always haunt my existence.

"You have become a shadow, and I have taken from you the very thing you treasured most in life. Now you will become the servant of darkness in death."

Oh no, I didn't die that day. Then again, maybe I did. I did so many horrible things, killed so many and allowed the deaths of so many more. I had failed to protect your mother just as he said I would. He left the village after that and I stood over your mother's body… without shedding a tear. A few hours later we buried your mother in the cemetery overlooking the village. I stood over her grave for the entire night without blinking. I tried to summon up some form of emotion, but the only thing I could do… the only thing I felt was… indifference. No remorse, no sorrow, not even hatred… nothing. It was just as he said,'forces those who are not pure to walk the earth as mere shadows, uncaring and emotionless as he." I stood and looked at myself in the light of the rising sun and saw nothing but darkness. I was still stained with the blood of those I had killed the day before and with your mother's blood as well. I looked down at the pendent, it was still shinning as if it were under the protection of the gods themselves. As I looked at it I felt a burning sensation. I realized that the pendent itself had become to hot for me to hold. I threw it down on the ground and realized from that moment on that I would no longer be able to hold on to your mother's piece of the pendent. Mine was soaked in blood and yours was cracked. I would have to travel to find someone who could fix it but I knew Roan was never to be allowed out of that village. So… Roan had to die. If it was a shadow I was to become then a shadow was what I would become. I quickly returned home and set out on my task. I took out a few of my cloaks and began to burn them and sew them together. I took out some black ridding gloves I had and put those on. To complete the suit… a scarf of your mother's. It was black, but down the middle of it; the area that went across my forehead, was a rainbow color swatch of fabric. I wore it as a last tribute to your mother. I placed your mother's pendent with you and left the house. Strago stopped me and insisted that I return at once. I answered him by saying that I didn't know who he was. He just stood and looked on as I began to walk out. He then tried one more thing, one more thing that almost restored my heart. He asked me what about you. I paused for a moment and almost shed a tear and then returned to myself and said I had no daughter and ran out of the village. Strago screamed for Roan and I yelled back that the man he spoke of died the day before. My heart was blackened and my course was only for vengeance. I left that village thinking that I would never return… never see you again. Perhaps the gods planned all of this. Perhaps they saw their own demise, but then maybe I am being self-indulgent. I have committed too many atrocities to count in my lifetime. Maybe it was just coincidence. I once told myself that one day I would I have to face my dark side. I guess I faced it and lost; the next seven years of my life would be as he said it would be… darkness.

It took me a little while but I was finally able to fashion a raft from the branches that I had ripped off the trees in that forest. Over those few months I had learned the art of stealth by watching how the animals hunted at night. I had learned to move by night so that no one in the village would see that I was still in the forest. It had come to the point where I actually had become a shadow, shooed by the light of day; enhanced by the darkness of night. My teachers soon became my pray as began to take the bones of animals that I had slaughtered and used them to strength the riggings of my raft. The bones I had left over I made into my first true tanto or dagger. I would later learn the actual words of my trade a few years after I left the island. After I sailed from the island I remained a drift for many weeks out at sea. I had enough provisions to last me for a little while but it was ending up being longer then I had expected. I soon began to think that my divine punishment was going to be handed down me right then and there. I remembered however, that the gods are cruel; they wanted me to suffer for my failure. Sure enough another ship came upon me floating towards the Serpent's Trench. The captain of the ship wanted nothing to do with me, however it seemed that the rich merchant that owned the ships had other plans. I was brought aboard and treated like a king. It wasn't until later that night that I found out what all the treatment was for. I was standing on the deck staring out at the stars not really doing anything (I had since lost the ability of art as I began to lock away the memories of Roan… and you). The merchant came up to me and started trying to talk to me. I didn't much care to talk to anyone anymore and thus ignored him. He kept talking trying to involve me into this suedo-converstaion that I really had no interest in anyway. He finally got annoyed enough and got to the point. He told me that he thought by my clothes and manner that I would be good at getting into and out of places undetected. I had learned stealth from the animals of the forest but this might have been more then I could have handled, I remained quiet anyway. He continued to get annoyed by my silence and yet continued to talk. He finally said that he needed someone to steal a set of very important shipping documents from a rival of his in Albrook. I finally spoke only to ask how much, I guess I didn't really care about anything much else beyond that anyway… not anymore. He said he would give me a thousand gold pieces for the papers. I agreed and asked when he wanted them. He said we would be arriving in Albrook within a few days. I turned away from him and continued to stare off into darkness.His last word to me was an order to obtain what he wanted… by any means necessary. He left the deck in a huff and it was then I realized that I could get what I wanted much quicker by not saying anything at all when people spoke to me. I would say the little bit I had to and nothing more. I have stuck with that practice until now. We arrived in Albrook within the few days that he said we would. I retired to the pub in town. I didn't like the day and doing what I was hired to do would be nearly impossible in broad daylight anyway. As soon as night fell however, I set about my task. It was easier then I thought it would be to sneak by the guards at the front of the house. It was on the northern end of town and got very little moonlight even in full moon. I walked through the halls of that dusty old mansion like a flea walks on a dog. I was as silent as the wind itself. I searched the whole house from top to bottom save for one room. The last room obviously had to hold what I was looking for. The room had a guard in front of it, who was of course sleeping. I crept to a point about fifteen feet from him and drew my tanto. What possessed me to do what I did to this day I do not know, but I whipped my blade at him. It impaled him square in the Adam's apple. He didn't even have time to scream before his airway was filled with the flow of his own blood. I walked over to him and looked him over. I could have gotten around him, I could have knocked him out; but I stood over and watched as the life slowly flowed from his throat. In a few seconds he had drowned in his own blood and I stood, watched, and felt nothing. I truly had turned into the shadow that I feared six years before… and I didn't even care. I withdrew my knife from his gullet and continued inside. I found that this room was the master bedroom. I saw the rival merchant and his wife and I also saw the papers I sought. My employer's words rang in my mind. "Any means necessary,' he said to me. I drew my blade but hesitated, I came here to steal papers not committee cold blooded murder. I had killed one innocent person that night, I guess it was enough for me as I was able to get the papers and get back out with killing anyone else. The next day I returned the papers to the man who had hired me and I got my thousand gold. I pulled my blade from its scabbard and realized that the blood of the guard was still on it. I quickly washed off what I could and left town with my quandary. I returned a few weeks later to find that they had arrested one of the other guards for the murder of the bedroom guard. I almost smiled at the fact that I had gotten away with it. I left the town again after booking passage on a ship bound for South Figaro. I believed that business would be better there. Afterall, it had been almost two years had passed since Shadow was born onto this world. And I was turning out to be quiet the skilled mercenary. 

It had been a few months since I had arrived in South Figaro. I spent of my days drowning myself in any booze I could find during the day and at night I went into Shadow mode. I did a variety of jobs from stealing documents to kidnappings even to assassinations of high-level town officials. I had become good at what I did; strange thing was I didn't care. The only reason for my life had become money and the quest for it. Most of the time I had felt like I had done all of this before. I felt like my world had once before revolved around money, but when I tried to remember why all I could see was darkness and blood. No, it seemed that Roan Arrowry had truly died three years before. I had even forgotten my purpose for becoming Shadow in the first place. I had not taken the pendants out of my pouch since I left the island and then I don't think they would have meant anything anyway. I think I would have truly forgotten who I was and completely sold my soul to that devil had not been for a chance encounter on one of my missions. It was strange that anyone would come to me for something like this. I was sitting in the tavern in South Figaro one night; it was a March if I remember correctly. Yes, it had to be because I remember trying to determine why the day seemed to have meant something to me. I only now remember that it was your sixth birthday… I wish I could have seen you on that day. This man shook me out of my thoughts and started trying to talk to me. I always wondered why these people wanted to talk before they hired me. I never understood what the human necessity of small talk was. Before long he was getting annoyed just as they all did and got to the point he was trying to make. He wanted me to sneak into Vector of all places and to find information on the newly formed MagiTek Armor program. He believed with that technology he could make himself rich by selling it to the highest bidder. He said something about if the world powers decided to go off on each other that was their problem. My problem was that this windbag was still talking. I asked how much and when, my normal response to see if I could these people to shut up. He said if I just got the armor plans he would pay me ten thousand. But, he said if I eliminated the scientist who created the plans in the first place he quintuple it. Fifty thousand gold for a simple job like that I thought, it would have been the last job I ever needed to do. I quickly accepted and realized then that the entire conversation he been monitored. I didn't think much about it then but this would also come back to haunt me just as the darkness did oh so long before. I left South Figaro a few days later. Within two weeks we had arrived at Albrook. This was a familiar town; it was where I had gotten my start. I noticed that the man who had hired me the year before was no longer in business. I didn't care how or why, I didn't care about anything but my fifty thousand gold and the fact that I was still being followed. After gathering a few supplies and other necessary items I quickly left town. I had since gotten rid of my Ivory Tanto and had exchanged it for one of steel. It was lighter and easier to throw. I had realized that I could do a lot of damage to an opponent by throwing a weapon at them instead of just slashing them with my blade. I guess that skill is still with me today. It would be a skill I needed, trying to enter the imperial capital. This was when the empire was just reaching the height of its power. It would soon have the technology to attack and crush the surrounding towns on the island… unless I succeeded in my mission. I reached the town on foot after a few days hike and snuck in, in my usual manner. Getting in would not be the difficult part, getting out with plans was going to be. I managed to get into the factory and find the area I was looking for. It was going to be difficult to find my way around as to the fact the place was crawling with empire guards. I was; however, able to get around in my usual manner. Sure; I had to kill a few of the guards, but at the time their lives meant very little to me (I only hope I can someday make amends for all of the innocent people I have killed). When I finally reached what looked to be an office I slipped by the guards and found lone scientist working on what looked to be a new design for the armor. He talked to me as if I was one of the guards, yelling that he said he did not want to be disturbed. I drew my blade and walked forward. He said to me again that he didn't want to be disturbed and that was fine by me. I didn't want to disturb him… I wanted to slit his throat. I did just that as his blood ran down his chest and my blade. I picked up the plans after throwing him to the floor and placed them in the case I had picked up in Albrook. As I was leaving the door swung open; it was a woman, apparently an assistant to the scientist. I look right at her and she at me and then she looked at the lifeless body of the scientist and started to scream. I pulled a throwing star from my pack and silenced her permanently but it was already to late. Guards filled the room within in seconds and put me in a real situation. I had never taken on an entire army before, let alone without the element of surprise. I was in a corner, but I had accomplished my mission and I was not about to let fifty thousand gold slip through my fingers. I did the only thing I could do… I jumped out a window. I had learned how to make and land jumps from heights such as off roof tops and ship masts; so this wasn't much. However, I still had the problem of being hunted like a rabid beast. I slipped by some guards that seemed to be surrounding a smaller room in the facility. I quickly realized that I had entered a barracks like area. I ran through the hallway the down a flight of stairs and entered a kennel. These dogs were not like others I had seen before. They were all vector pups and none of them made a sound. I figured that they had been trained that way until one starting growling as I came closer to it. I looked at this little puppy and then at the tag on the cage, it read… Interceptor. I then looked at this puppy's eyes realized that he wasn't barking at me. I quickly realized what he was barking at when I felt a sword placed to the back of my neck. The person who carried the sword ordered me up. I sat there for a second wondering if I had heard what I had thought I heard. The voice ordered me up again and this time I was sure I had heard it right. This was not the voice of man… but of a little girl. I did as she ordered and was surprised to find that I was correct. What I saw however was not exactly a little girl. My captureer had long blonde hair that flowed down her back. She had fiery blue eyes, almost as crystal clear as your mother's were. She was dressed in a white cape and a greenish armor. I also realized that she felt nothing, only dedication to her mission; which I surmised at that moment, was to kill me. She couldn't have been more then fourteen at the time, I wondered what she was doing holding me captive… and how she came to do so. I didn't even see or hear her when I came in. If she was already there, she was better at hiding herself then I. If she came in after me, I could have learned a lesson or two about stealth from her. In either case I had to get out of the situation. However, with a sword to throat that was going to be slightly difficult; I decided that the best way to do was to step out of character for a few moments. My voice was raspy and quiet from going so long unused but I tried to talk to her anyway. I asked her who she was and how she had captured me. She told me that that information really wasn't necessary to be known but that if I must know the name of my executioner she would tell me. She said her name was Major Celes Chere of the Imperial MK Knights and that I was to be executed for murder and theft. I decided that now was my chance as she had let her guard down slightly. I had always concealed blades under my sleeves for just such an emergency. With two flicks of the wrist I had her disarmed and a blade to her throat. I informed her that if she were a major she would need a little more practice before being promoted to lieutenant colonel. I spun my blade around and knocked her out with the hilt (I am glad that she doesn't seem to remember this), somehow I knew then that I our paths would cross again. I turned around and saw that the puppy was still there waiting for me. I don't know what possessed me to free him but I did anyway and he joined me as I made my escape from that place. I returned to Albrook on a Chocobo that I had stolen which cut my travel to a mere hours. However, when I arrived in town I soon realized that they were about to close the port. There was one more ship that was going to leave before they did so. I had yet to play to role of stowaway so I thought what the hell and snuck aboard. I looked at this little ball of fluff that I picked up. Now, he had already protected me once and I figured that he would continue to do so. I owe a lot him; because of him I began to feel energy trickling back into my heart. For the first time since I sailed off the island I pulled out my pendant. Interceptor looked at and made a slight whimper almost as if he wanted to see you. I held the pendent up to the stars and for the first time remembered why I had started all of this in the first place. And then the name and the voice and the laugh, all started to flood back into my mind. I knew what I had to do; I knew why Roan Arrowry had died in the first place three years before. 

It had been over a year since I had returned to South Figaro after the events at Vector. I still had most of fifty thousand that the man had given me completing the job as well as much more from missions that I completed since then. I had found out; however, that he didn't have much of anything else. He leveraged nearly everything he owned to pay my fee. He then attempt to the sell plans I had captured to a buyer who he would later find out was an operative for the empire. As far as I knew, he was dead. I didn't care, nor did I have time to do so. I had spent most of my time since I had gotten back collecting information on _his_ whereabouts and come up with nothing. There was one thing that troubled me throughout this entire time. No matter where I went, I was always being followed. I had someone tailing me on every mission I undertook. This had been going on since I had received the mission to Vector and it was starting to get on my nerves. One night, I had had it. This time the tail almost got me caught when I was trying to lift an important item from one of the local stores in town. He knocked over some pottery and woke up the shop owner. I got the item and got out without the owner realizing that I was there, but I had to go back in the next night and steal Interceptor back. He acted as a decoy and the shop owner though he was just looking for scraps and knocked over the pot. I came up with a plan to catch my adversary in the act. I paid one of the town bums to act like he was hiring me to break into the Item Shop at the end of town and steal an item that he needed. Everything went according to plan and sure enough, I had a tail that evening as well. I slipped into the shop from a second story window and went to work looking for the item that didn't exist. When I saw that the tail had come in with me I whistled to Interceptor who was able to trap him before he could leave. I took the guy by the neck and carried him back out the window and down to the ground. When I got under a street lantern I realized that he was dressed much like I was. His cloak was black and constructed of all nylon, as were gloves. His uniform was much more suited to the work that I had been involved with for the past four years. His mask was also different; instead of the scarf that I wore he wore and actual steel face mask with nylon backing. The forehead plate contained an ornate mythril silver design crafted into it. The design looked like the mouth of a demon, flames shooting out from the brow line and three fangs descending towards the face; truly the face of a shadow. I asked him why he had been following me and he didn't answer. I was about to ask again when I saw a dart hit Interceptor. I pulled it out of him to and realized that it was a sleep dart. Much like the one I felt go through me just a few moments later. I fell asleep and I guess was carried off to some secret lair in the mountains. When I came to, Interceptor and I were in a prison cell surround by five men wearing the same uniform as the one I had captured. I heard a voice call out saying that their guest had awakened. The men guarding the cell opened it and signaled for me to walk out. I did what he said when I realized that the only thing that they left me to wear was my mask. I asked about Interceptor and they said that he was safe as long as I did what they told me to do. I planned on doing so anyway seeing on how I was surrounded by heavily armed men and I carried nothing but… well, myself. I walked to meet up with the man who had informed them that I had awoken. I quickly got the drift that he was the leader around here and got with the program. He said that he was impressed that I was able to catch the man they had tailing me. He asked me how long had I known that I had been being followed. I told him I knew someone was listening to me when I received my mission to Vector and he just starred at me. He asked why didn't I do anything about it if I had known that I was being watched since the beginning. I told him that I really didn't care until one of his men almost got me captured. He agreed with me that that was a problem and informed me that the man who had made that mistake had been… dealt with. I wondered how they had killed him. He and I talked about my missions and how much of them he actually knew. We talked for hours and both of us seem to forget that I was sitting there stark naked except for my mask. I finally remembered that fact but my question about it was a little different then what he expected. I asked him why I was allowed to keep my mask. He told me that I was in the presence of the Mt. Knoltz ninja corp. If a person wore a mask and followed the ways of the ninja, then there was no reason for them to know who they were. He told the reason he had my cloak removed was because he was going to give me something more fitting. After we were done talking I was lead into a dressing room and was given the cloak and a new mask. I put on the cloak and looked at the mask. I had not removed my mask in four years… and still I did not. I placed the silver mask over my face and undid your mother's scarf. I secured the new mask in place and pulled the hood of the cloak over it. This new uniform was indeed much better then the one I had before. I strapped my new silver tanto to my back and walked back out to see that Interceptor had some of the ninja's cornered. I ordered him to heel and the other ninja slinked away. Interceptor always seemed to have that effect on people. After all of that, life pretty much returned to the state of normal it had been in before. I continued doing missions both separately and with the ninjas as well as continued to look for clues as to the whereabouts of Aracrath.Another year passed and still had not found anything until a mission with the corps lead me back into Vector. In the back of my mind I was wondering if I was going to have another run in with Celes (She just seems to have that effect on people, even then). But I knew that I wouldn't, we had been monitoring the events of the world and found out that the Empire had already begun their forceful expansion. Tzen was the first town to fall. The report was that a small force of Empire elite solders seized the town. At the head of these elites was a sixteen-year-old blond girl who wore all white. I knew that had to be her; she had not only been promoted to lieutenant colonel but all the way to colonel, judging from the all white. I didn't have time to be concerned with that though. Our mission was to secure the leaders of one of the biggest shipping companies in the world. Apparently they had been stepping on the toes of too many of their competitors. It was a group of six of us; each had our own agendas and person to assassinate. Mine was a young guy, the youngest of the senior partners of the firm in fact. Our information stated that he had made his way up by the death of his father. Why we had that information,I didn't know nor did I care. The only thing I was worried about was getting in and out alive. The last time I was in Vector, that almost didn't happen. Slipping in was a little bit more difficult then I had remembered simply because they were at war now. They had the gates guarded by two MagiTek armor suits. I was able to get around them and get to my target. He was sitting in an office in the back of the warehouse that the company owned. I came up behind him and he then told me to stop. I nearly dropped my tanto when I realized he knew I was there. I asked him why he hadn't called the guards if he knew I was there. He said had something important to show me if I would forego with killing him for a moment. I said I couldn't very well kill him now that he knew I was there but I couldn't say the same for Interceptor if he tried anything stupid. Interceptor growled and he agreed warily. I followed him out into the warehouse where he had some filing cabinets. He said that one of his clients had said that I was coming, that's how he knew. My concern was how this client of his knew. The concern was well justified when he showed me the shipping form and the name on it… Aracrath. The murderer had still been inside my mind, all this time he knew what I had been doing. From the first time since I had left Thasma, anger filled my heart. I asked the man where these items were to be shipped to and he said that they were sent to another shipper in Nikeah, after that he had no idea. I took the note from him and complete my mission. He cried as the life flowed from him, he said that I said I wasn't going to kill him. I told him I lied, that I am a ninja… it was my job. I got out and found myself once again surrounded by Empire soldiers. This time they were under a different leader… one with a disgusting laugh. Yes, it was to be my first run in with Kefka. He informed that I was the last of the ninja corps that had been plaguing the Empire for too long. I thought about what he said for moment thinking that there were only six of us in town. He then screamed that if I was wondering what he was talking about, that I should go back to our little base in Mt. Knoltz, that I would find that everyone there was dead. He then made a joke about me not living long enough to go there. I jumped onto the roof of the building and dodged some of the soldiers who had followed me. As I got to the edge of the roof I realized that I was not going to be able to get out of this one on foot. I then saw my ticket out of there, a piece of MagiTek armor left sitting unattended. I jumped in and after playing around with the controls; I was actually able to get the thing working. I easily got over the soldiers on foot; however fighting other MagiTek armor units was going to be a little more difficult. I didn't know anything about it and just started hitting buttons. I eventually hit a button that activated the weapon's array… with shocking results. Bolts of lightning ripped through everything that came in front of me. I moved forward and began to get the hang of the bucket of bolts (Sabin always wondered how I knew how to drive one of those things). I was able to get to the town entrance where I was stopped by an entire legion of MagiTek Armors. I knew there was no way I was going to get by them. I looked around me; MagiTek Armor in front me, soldiers and that laughing buffoon behind me. I grabbed Interceptor and then punched a bunch of buttons until I heard the thing building it self up to explode. I stuck it into ramming speed, jumped off and ran like hell. The thing collided with one of the others just as it hit critical. The explosion cloud of those two magical reactors could be seen from miles away. What I saw was Kefka teleporting away just before the explosion claimed the lives of each one of his soldiers (I guess that was a little joke the gods played on me as well. Had I stopped him then, the world would still be whole. But then, I would have never found you would I. Fate acts in mysterious ways). After that I returned to Albrook which I soon found out would be a mistake. Everyone in town was trying to get out of it. Nearly every ship in the harbor had already set sail. I finally found a small sailing ship. Its captain agreed to take me to Nikeah after I told him that I was the one that caused the explosion in Vector a few days before. We set sail as the now familiar sound of MagiTek armor entered the town. Using the telescope I looked back to see that the leader of this invasion was a man that I had not seen before. He didn't seem to hurt anyone though as he spread through the town. I would later learn that this man was General Leo, the only other honorable member that the empire had at the time other then that Cid guy and Celes. I turned back and looked out on the ocean. Soon I would come face to face with the man who responsible for your mother's and, at the time, your father's deaths. I placed my blade back in it scabbard forcefully and knew what I had to do. It would end with him…

We reached Nikeah after a few days and I went to the shipping house almost immediately. I snuck in and found the head of the company and had him cornered before anyone realized that the door had closed behind me. He asked what I wanted and I said his death if he didn't give me exactly what I wanted. He whined and said to take anything of his I liked. I said I didn't want his pointless riches; after six years of mercenary work, I was rich enough myself. I told him I wanted information on the whereabouts of Aracrath. He nearly soiled himself when I said that name. I put my blade to his throat and said I didn't know what he had in common with Aracrath, but if he wanted to live I thought that he should start talking to me. He said that Aracrath would kill him and his family and a lot of other things I didn't care to listen. I reinforced the point that his life was in danger then and he finally told me what I needed to know. He told me that the crates that were received from Vector were then sent to a location deep inside a forest within the Republic of Doma. I knew of only one place that could house such a facility… the Phantom Forest. He shook his head and I left him with his thoughts of how he was going to treated. I slipped back out of the warehouse and back into town. There was only one way to reach Doma territory and that was with their permission. That was something that was only granted to the shipping company. I was now faced with the task of breaking back into that place. I knew this time they would be ready for me though. I hired someone to go see when they could get the stuff shipped over to Doma castle. I learned that I would have to wait another six months before I would get my chance to face him. I decided to rent myself a room in the local inn. After doing so I went to pub and asked the barkeep what month it was and he said it was March… your ninth birthday and six years since I had left the island (Only another year…). The next six months passed slowly and I was getting very annoyed by living in that port. When the day finally came that I could get myself on to a ship bound for Doma, I nearly rejoiced; I would have had I still had the emotion enough to do so. After a few days I found myself dodging samurai at Doma castle. That wasn't too difficult except for their captain (Luckily he didn't see me either, otherwise I would have had to have words with him when Sabin and I pulled his butt out of that camp). I made my way out of the castle and to the forest. It was a peaceful place despite the name. I searched it for days and was about to give and think that this was just another trick Aracath was playing on me until I finally saw what I was looking for. It was a cave deep in the forest with many of the crates sitting outside. I thought about the setting, a cave… perfect place for a demon. However, I wondered what the point of it was. What reason did he have to hide in a cave other then the fact that he was as ugly as the backside of a dragon. I tiptoed into the darkness of the cave. I could barely see; the only light in that cave was that which filtered from the opening. As I went further in, the light disappeared… it was exactly what I had seen so long ago when the darkness overtook me. As I went further in it started to get difficult to move. I had become accustomed to moving around in the darkness but this wasn't just dark. There was no light, almost as if the light was to scared to enter that hellish place. I continued, despite the loss of the light to guide me. I was in my element; this was the same darkness that had enveloped my heart six years before. If I put an end to it now, I would be able to clear the darkness both in this place…. and start to clear in my heart as well. I went in for what seemed liked miles before I came to an open area that was lit by candlelight. I heard the laugh that had made ears bleed after hearing it in my mind; this time however, it had no effect. He turned around, he was uglier then I remembered him. He said he had been expecting me for some time. I informed him that his torment of me was about to end. He just laughed at my comment and told me that I wasn't strong enough to kill him… I was him. I felt the anger boil up within my heart. I lunged at him with all the skills I had picked up over those seven years. Soon though, it seemed that he spoke truth. After lunging at him and throwing everything I had brought with me that I could use as a projectile, I stood there looking at the man who had killed your mother and my soul. This man… this creature, took my world and ripped it away from me as if meant nothing. He took your mother and killed her as if she were nothing more then a toy to be played with and then thrown away. He had taken my soul and made it as dark and as black as his. Through all that grief and sorrow, his laugh ripped through my mind. I asked myself, was there nothing I could do to make amends from what I had done. Then Interceptor came up behind me and started to paw the pouch that hung at my side. I opened it and pulled out your mother's scarf. For the first time since I buried her I saw her face, as beautiful as ever.I then pulled out our pendant and saw you and imagined what you had to look like then. A beautiful little ten-year-old girl with the same disposition I once had. Strong willed, fierce, but good-hearted… and then I had it; I had what it took to defeat him. I pulled my blade to my face and then struck again. This time though, I hit my mark. My strike was not filled with malice, as had the other strikes of the battle. My strike was not filled with indifference as my strikes had been for the previous seven years. No… this time my strike was infused with the light that loving you imparted me with. He shrieked in agony as I struck again. With each strike, I saw that more and more light was allowed to filter into the cave. With a third strike I was finally able to defeat the demon that had haunted me for so long. The cave exploded in beautiful light; within that light I saw Thasma… and you. You were then and still are the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. When the light cleared I sat up and realized that I was outside of the forest. I quiet nearly panicked when I thought that all of that had been just another cruel joke, but then I felt my heart beat. For the longest time I had not been able to feel my own heart beat… light had finally started to chase away the darkness. I knew I had defeated the demon but… I came to terms with what I had done over those years and nearly began to weep. The crimes I had committed, the lives that I had interfered with… the innocent souls I had stolen, I just couldn't think of anything more to do then cry. As much as I tried however… there just were no tears within me to be shed. I believed then that even though I had defeated the demon… he still succeeded. "as mere shadows, uncaring and emotionless as he,' were his words to me when he spoke to me of the legend. It seemed then he had succeeded. I could no longer cry, laugh, or even feel sorrow… all I felt was indifference. After all of that, after all I had to do to find him… I was still Shadow. The only difference now was that I had nothing else in me other then being a mercenary. I decided that my best course of action was to go back to a town and just stay there until work had found me. I had been in the ninja business for seven years at the time; I had built quite a reputation as well as a respectable nest egg. I stayed where I was for the night trying to decide on a town to go to. When I awoke in the morning I had decided on South Figaro (It seems the gods are not as cruel as I thought. I dreamt about the town that night. Had I not gone there…). I was able to get safe passage this time from Doma back to Nikeah and from Nikeah to South Figaro. A few weeks went by and I was sitting in the tavern as usual when a rather loud group of what appeared to adventurers entered the place. I didn't turn to look at them, I didn't really care about them other then the fact that they were being annoying. They were talking to everyone in the place asking for information on where the empire was at the time and how they might be able to get to Mt. Knoltz. They finally came over to talk to me and for the first time I noticed whom they were. The man in the lead of the group was a tall blond, I immediately recognized him as King Edgar of Figaro. I recognized one other in their group, she was a woman of average height. What set her apart from the rest was her light green hair that was almost blond but you could tell that it was green. The other I really didn't care about, of course at the time I really didn't care about any of them. When the third member of the group tried to talk to me the king stopped him and said something along the lines of I would kill anyone for a gold piece, the problem was… at the time he was right. After they left I decided that what had just happened was a clandestine encounter. Why would the King of Figaro be leading a known thief (I saw who he was after he came to talk to me) and a suspected imperial witch (I had heard the stories) up to Mt. Knoltz. I had heard that another group had taken over the old place where the ninja corps had been. Could they truly have been the Returners I had been hearing about? I decided that I should follow them. I did just that and then followed them all the way to their little boat ride. When the other blond man became separated from their group I decided that he alone could not handle what was ahead of him. The branch of the river he had been thrown into flowed straight to Doman territory. I rode on ahead and met the man who I learned was named Sabin there. From here on out you know what happened over the next seven years… except for what I felt when I saw you again.

I had been hired by General Leo, much to the spite of Kefka, to attend the expedition to ask for the esper's forgiveness. They had just ransacked Vector and Geshtal was on his whole "I am sorry" phase. General Leo had heard that the espers had concentrated on an island far the east of Vector. He said that he needed my help because of my fighting and infiltration skills. I nearly turned down his offer until he said that two of the Returners and another empire general would be joining us. I knew that empire general would have to be Celes, I didn't think Kefka would have wanted to be in the city as I let alone the same ship. I didn't care which of the Returners it was, but I had long since decided to join them whenever they asked. We sailed out of Albrook and within a week were nearing the shores of Thasma. I was actually getting a little worried as we got nearer that Leviathan would appear and attack us. It was late the night before would reach the shores of Thasma. I listened to General Leo and Terra talk about emotions and then she asked me about what it was like to feel love. When she asked me this question I looked out in the direction of Thasma and saw you in my mind… and yet I still could not feel anything but indifference and warned her not to kill her emotions as I had (Later on, Locke came out and lost his dinner over the side of the ship. He warned me never to tell anyone about that… Hey I am a ninja, I am not supposed to keep promises). When we finally arrived on the island Celes and Leo headed off in one direction and Locke, Terra and I headed off down the forest path towards Thasma. Locke just kept looking at me wondering how I seemed to know my way around so well. Terra just passed it off as "ninja's intuition" or something like that. I honestly think however that I was guiding them down the path to see you. When we got there however, they went around investigating the fact that everyone was using magic. To tell you the truth, I was getting a little board with the whole ordeal. We finally decided to go see who was in the last house on the northern end of town. I knew who was in that house, but of course said nothing. We walked in and when Strago first saw me I though his eyes would pop out of his head. Even though my uniform had changed he still knew it was me. He came over and greeted us warily. He asked what we were doing there. Locke explained about magic and espers and he said he knew nothing. When he said this, he looked to me to see if I was going to call him on his lie. When he saw in my eyes that I was not, he calmed down. I then heard the most heavenly music I had heard since your mother's laugh… yours. When you came out of that room that was behind us I thought I was going to break down. I didn't have the power to do so, but the glimmer of emotion had returned to my heart. You walked over to Interceptor and I warned you about him, but I knew he wouldn't hurt you. He had been with me for four years and had the same heart as I, I would never hurt you therefore I knew he wouldn't. I looked down at you and saw that you were wearing your mother's pendent and the hard casing around my heart continued to crack. You were everything I had seen back in that cave, blond hair; blue eyes… the very image of your mother, perhaps even more beautiful. I looked over at Strago and gave him an approving nod; he had raised you well. He returned my nod with one of his own as if he was saying "your welcome". He shooed you back up to your room and Interceptor went with you. He then shooed us out of the house and we left. I had considered leaving Interceptor with you, but I didn't know when we were going to leave again. I called Interceptor to me and when you came down with him it was the first time I had smiled in a long time. It felt good to smile and I think Strago knew I was smiling despite my mask. I looked over at him and the smile on his face was the biggest I had ever seen on that old wrinkled face. With Interceptor back in my hands and the best feeling in my heart I had had in a long time, I returned to Locke and Terra who had already set themselves up at the inn. After the sun fell, they decided that it was time to turn in, that we had an early morning the next day. I joined them even though I do my best at night. I fell asleep and dreamed many things. I had very few dreams in those times before I joined the Returners, but this was different. For the first time in seven years my heart was light. I was too far asleep to be awakened by Locke's attempt to rouse me at the start of the fire. Even interceptors worried bark was not enough to wake me. No what actually woke me was a message from your mother. She showed me your pendant and told me to awaken and save you, her father, as well as my new friends. I woke up then with those words in my mind… my new friends. It was only then I realized that why I had chosen to follow them was not because of the money Leo offered, but because they were my friends. I leapt out of bed and made my way to you. I would have never hurt you and it seemed then that I would not let any harm come to you. I got into that burning house from the skylight and was able to defeat the flames that surrounded you and the group. I thanked Interceptor for protecting you and then got us all out of there right before the whole thing collapsed. I watch as Strago, Terra, and Locke ministered to you from afar. I took the pendant into my hand and thank your mother for her help. I then left a single rose on her grave before I left town. I followed Terra, Locke and Strago into the Cave of Magics. I knew you were following them as well and couldn't have been more proud of you… or so I thought. However, when I saw how you defeated that blubbering octopus with art, I could barely contain myself (Ok, I wasn't about to explode with joy or anything but the little bit of emotion that I had regained was about to trickle out). I had long since lost the ability to express myself through art; I was glad that one of our family members still had the gift, I had hoped you had inherited that. 

After that I followed the group… to the end of the world and back. And you know what… I did it all for you. I did it because I love you. It has taken me these past seven years since those events in Thasma to come to terms with that. I have traveled this new world of ours time and time again over the past five years since we defeated Kefka, trying to justify my existence. I came back to where it all started oh so long ago… I very often forget that it was nineteen years ago that that demon came to me. I looked the town of Jidoor over and it had remained much the same despite the cataclysm. I walked into the local pub and sat down. The barkeep threw me a drink and told me it was on the house. I looked down and was about to drink when it came to my mind… what was I doing? I asked myself, was this the example I wanted to set for you? This was a few weeks ago and I knew full well that you knew I was your father. I looked down at the brownish ale that was in my glass and saw my reflection. This mask that I had put on fourteen years before had now outlived its usefulness. I looked over at Interceptor who was standing up on the windowsill looking in at me. It appeared that he was telling me that it was time to remove it. I did just that and for the first time in fourteen years I was myself again. I went to local tailor and bought myself a new suit. I went to local bank and deposited the rest of the considerable amount of money I had save with me in it. I returned to the Pub to see if the barkeep recognized me. I walked in and he dropped the glass he was wiping out. He screamed that I was the ghost of myself, released by the end of the world. I was able to calm him down before he scared all of his customers away. I spent the rest of the night explaining to him what I have written for you. He told me that I should tell you all of this, that you of all people deserved to know. I knew he was right and that is why you hold this journal now. I decided that I should deliver it to you in person. I had heard that Edgar was throwing a party for his recent wedding and I also knew that "Shadow" would have a standing invitation. I decided that I would go in Shadow's place. I packed up my stuff and bought a chocobo and headed to Kolinghen. I knew that the castle was on the Jidoor side of the desert for better access to the world. I rode like the wind to reach the castle and I was there by noon the day of the party. I walked up to the castle gates and the guards just watched as I strode by them. Figaro had long had an open door policy for people to enter the castle but I knew that the party was by invitation only. I walked all the way into the castle and was stopped before the foyer that led into the grand ballroom. The guards asked for my name and said that king wasn't expecting me. The guard said that I couldn't enter without invitation. I responded by saying I knew that and thank him for doing his job then asked him to step aside. They both drew their lances and I drew my tanto (Yes, I still carried my blade with me… old habits die hard). We got into a little scuffle but the guards were sadly no match for me. I had them subdued and out like lights within seconds. I was about to walk into the ballroom when a familiar voice came up behind me. I turned around to see that Setzer had come upon the scene, which I admit looked bad for me. He told me he was impressed that I was able to subdue two members of the Figaro Royal Guard. He then wondered if I would find one of its officers so easy. I responded that against him those two were a challenge. He got very angry and the very withdrawn and then very surprised. I then pulled my mask out of my pack. When he saw this anger returned to his eyes. He honestly thought that I killed… well, myself. I placed the mask over my face and the image of anger on his face first went to relief and then joy. He called out to me and offered me his wrist. I told him what to call me instead of Shadow and he just stared at me. I told him I would explain later and that we had a party to get to. I pulled the mask off as he apologized for the treatment I had received at the hands of the guards. I just kind of looked at him and laughed. He practically jumped out of his skin when he heard me laugh… the strange thing was, so did I. I hadn't laughed in so long I didn't realize that I could still do it. We looked at each other and (pardon the language) laughed our asses off. We walked into the party talking about old times when I looked up and saw that there was someone with a knife about to plunge it into Edgar's back. He was about to scream some battle cry that seemed to support them empire and drive the blade down, when I drew my blade, dropped to my knee and tossed it at him. The blade drove through his hand in mid sentence and pinned him to the wall behind the king. He squealed in agony as the blade dropped from his hand. Edgar looked at the man and then started to say that only one man could throw a weapon with that much accuracy. He turned to me and did a double take. He continued by saying until then. He asked me for my name and I looked over at Strago. He looked up at me and nodded, I had his permission to tell everybody. 

""My name is Roan… Roan Arrowry." I said as the room froze at my words.

Edgar stuttered over then entire thing and then the entire room looked to Strago. He said to me that he thought I had died a long time ago. I told him that was a mistake that I knew there no way to make amends for. The room then accepted me and the party went on. I spent the rest of the night explaining the bits pieces of my story that I wanted others to know. You are the only one who truly knows everything and that is the way it should be.

……………………………………………………………………………..

I do not ask for you forgiveness, I know now after writing all these lines that I do not deserve such a thing. I am just glad that you now know you past, you true past. I am also glad to know that you know what I have been doing for the past fourteen years. I only hope that the information I have provided you fills some of the gaps that have plagued you. I know I can never make amends, that I can never be forgiven… but at least now you know. And maybe; in some small way, that the gods can forgive me for giving that to you. You, my darling daughter, the very reason I exist today. I wanted you to know how much I loved you and that I still do love. I would give the world to you if that made you happy but I know I cannot do that. I know that I cannot convince you to except me with presents of any sort, nor would I insult you by doing so. I only hope that one day you can. Know now, that no matter what you do… I do now and always will love you… my precious Relm.

… "Relm… Relm?" The boy said standing over her. She had just finished reading her father's confession to her and his pledge of eternal love. She couldn't believe that he thought that she wouldn't accept him. She knew it had to be the most difficult challenge of his life to give her this. She looked up at the boy that was standing over her. She had tears in her eyes and she fell into his chest. 

"I take you read the journal." The boy said running his hand through her hair.

"Is… is he still here?" She asked through her tears. 

"I don't know… I don't think so." The boy answered her. 

"Leander, why… why did he do this?" She asked him. He didn't answer, not wanting to give her the wrong answer.

"I always wondered what this pendant meant. I knew it was a pendant from my mother that protected my from harm, but I never understood what the word… 'Serenade' was for… until now." She said clearing her eyes.

"What does it mean?" Leander asked her.

"It… it was my mother's name." She said looking at her pendant. 

"So what all did Sha… Roan say in there. What do you know?" Leander asked catching himself before he made that mistake. He bent down and faced her.

"Everything… his past… my past… everything." She said looking at him square in the eyes. She wondered why he looked so different to her now. She knew that they were in love, ever since that whole time in the mountain, but this look was different. He seemed to be very concerned with her, now more then ever.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"I want to know that you're all right." He said soothingly. She wondered that herself… was she all right?

"I just want to know that he is really back, that he won't leave me again." She said to him. Leander was at a loss for an answer.

"I don't…"

"Yes, I am." Roan walked in, interrupting Leander. 

"Roan." She said quietly looking at him.

"And I will never leave you. As long as you hold that pendant, our hearts are never apart. That is the whole point of a memento, to link the hearts of those who know the meaning behind it." He said as he pulled out the two other pendants from his pack.

"You see this; as I said, it was meant to fit together no matter what piece went together. You piece belongs in the middle because you are the reason that both your mother and I exist. This truly is our memento pendant." He said pulling the pendant back. 

"I have to go now, but remember as long as you hold that pendant… we are never apart. And as for you,' he said turning to Leander, 'catch." He said as he threw one of the pendants to him. Leander caught it and opened his hands to reveal that it was Relm's pendent.

"Wha… why?" He stuttered.

"Be with her, stand by her always. Protect her with you heart and you life… you deserve each other and love is the greatest gift that anyone can give or receive. It has been bestowed upon the both of you, cherish it and it will be with you always." He said turning away and out the door. Relm jumped out of her chair and called for him.

"Roan." She didn't get an answer

"Roan!" This was louder but no response. She ran to the widow of the castle, her room was a few floors up but apparently nothing for Roan. She saw him getting on to a chocobo and was flooded with emotion.

"…Daddy!" She yelled out to him and he turned to her and showed her his pendant and then placed it to his heart. She saw this and smiled as she waved to him goodbye. Leander came up behind as she watched him ride off. He looked at the pendant that he held in his. Relm looked down at it and realized that he was getting it all dirty. She knew he had just back from one of Locke's excavation sites and always hated when he tracked the dirt with him.

"You are getting that all dirty." She said to him.

"Yeah, I didn't get a chance to clean my hands before I came up here to see you." He answered her. This sort of bothered her because now she was going to have to wash her hair.

"I brought you something that we found at site." He said reaching around to his pouch.

"Oh, and what would that be." She asked him. He was going to give it to her but he had to remember how Locke told him how to do it. 

"And why would you think that I would want a dusty old artifact anyway? I don't need a broken piece of pottery or anything like that." She said sarcastically. She liked it when he brought presents back for her. 

After her last comment he realized that she wished to play and he decided that he was going to do this his way afterall.

"Well then, I guess you don't want this do you? Oh well, I guess I will just take it to the museum." He said mischievously. 

"Oh, come on, I was just joking. What is it?" She asked trying to grab at it.

"No, you said you didn't want it so I am going to take it back." He said squirming to keep it from her. She eventually out maneuvered him and grabbed the box. As she opened it tears filled her eyes, for within the box was a ring. It was a gold ring covered with many little topaz gems… her favorite.

"Does this mean…?" She said as tears streamed down her face.

"Only if I get the right answer." He returned. Her kiss was the only answer he needed.

Roan turned away from the castle and started his way back to Jidoor. As he rode his own words came back into his mind and filled his heart with joy. 

"…That is the whole point of a memento, to link the hearts of those who know the meaning behind it."

He knew that this was their link and that their hearts were joined forever through their Memento Pendant.

## Epilogue

## Dear Diary

It has been four months since my daddy came back into my life and then left it again. But I guess he never really did leave me did he? I mean our hearts will always be together because of this pendant. It seems like the entire world is going nuts over me and my wedding. I know I should be happy and I am but it just doesn't feel complete. I am marrying the man I love and I wouldn't give that up for the world but it just doesn't feel right. We are in Thasma, it's where I wanted to have my ceremony and Celes agreed. She has been wonderful for these past months; she and Locke have been doing everything. I guess she does so well because she has gone through this twice before. Once at her own wedding and then again at Terra and Lucian's wedding. Despite all that I just don't feel right. The entire town is on edge because of Strago. Terra says that she can't even heal him with her powers, that this is just the effect of time. Then there is my daddy, without him… I just don't feel right. He has to be here this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and I just feel that is it isn't complete. As I write this though my pendant is shinning, I guess that means that mom is watching over me. I go to visit her at least once everyday. I never went to that cemetery before because I was afraid of what I would find. Now that I know all that I will find is my mother, it just doesn't seem so scary anymore. Celes is here, she is telling me that it is soon time, so I have to go. I will write to again after my big day. TTFN.

xxxxxxRelmoooooo

"I never got to keep a diary as a little girl." Celes said coming into Relm's room.

"You are going to have to tell me one day about you childhood." Relm said taking her arm. 

"Maybe… someday, but there will be time for that later. Right now you have a wedding to get to." She said passing over the subject. 

"Yeah, I know and I should be happy. Why am I not?" Relm asked Celes just smiled. This confused Relm, she knew the Celes wasn't heartless but it seemed she had just ignored her. As she got to the door Celes stopped and then let her go. 

"What's wrong?" Relm asked, her confusion growing larger.

"Oh nothing, I just have to… um… get some stuff form the house. You go on ahead." Celes said skipping back into the house. Relm was at lost for words, what was she talking about? Relm opened the door and then figured out exactly why Celes was acting the way she was.

"…Daddy?!" She said as her eyes widened.

"Do you honestly think that I would miss the biggest day of your life after I virtually gave Leander permission to give it to you?" Roan said appearing in the doorway.

Relm felt her heart filling with love. She knew that at least one of the pieces she felt was missing was now in place.

"Oh daddy, I love you so much." She said hugging him.

"I would do anything for my precious little girl. … Now come on, you don't want to be late for you own wedding. Save those tears for afterward. He said as he led her to the center of town where the ceremony was to be held. They both looked over the crowd, it was small but that was the way Celes had planned it. Just a few friends and the whole Returner cast including their three new additions in Lucian, Rowena, and Selena. It was a field of white, all the men wore white suits even Sabin. No one ever asked how Celes got him into a suit, it just seemed that she said he was going to wear it and he did. All the women were in white dresses; Relm's being the prettiest of them all. Leander stood beside Locke, who was performing the duty of best man. Celes stood at their right as Relm's maid of honor. Edgar waiting to perform his kingly duty of marrying the young couple on the alter itself.Roan walked beside his daughter, performing his duty of giving the bride away. Even though he seemed to be out of the loop of the planning, he was in the same white suit as the other men were. Relm figured that Celes had planned this from the beginning, she didn't care… she was just happy to have her daddy with her.

Relm and Leander stood side by side hand in hand as Edgar obligatorily cleared his throat. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two of our best friends, Relm Arrowry and Leander… What is your last name Leander?" Edgar asked realizing that he hadn't known. 

"Actually that is something that I would like to know as well." Locke piped in from the side. Leander just stood for a few seconds. It had been five years since his grandfather had died and he had been living around the town. No ever really knew him or his grandfather, other then the cider delivery guy. He decided that it was about time someone knew.

"Heartwood." He returned.

"Well now, why didn't you tell me that sooner?" Locke asked.

"Because, I needed a strong name, I had to be like you. I thought that one day you would recognize what I was doing…" Leander said looking deeply at Locke.

"What do you mean?" Locke asked dumbfounded.

"Honey, I knew you were thick; but this is a bit much." Celes piped in.

"Wha… oh… oh. I see. Leander, you know damn well I have thought of you as a son since you were left with me five years ago. But, you need to give Relm something that is just yours. You have a strong name and a great gift to give her, you don't need my name; keep your own." Locke said placing his hand on Leander's shoulder.

"Well, how about it Relm; would you accept the name Heartwood?" Leander asked.

"Oh you… I would marry you if your name were… Sprunk. It's not the name the matters, it's the man behind it. And I love you… that's all I need to know." Relm said as they hugged. They were about to kiss when Edgar cleared his throat again.

"What am I chopped liver? At least let me marry you before you get to the kiss part." He said with a chuckle.

"Right."

"Sorry, please continue." Leander said as both of them blushed.

"Very well then; the joining of two of our best friends, Relm Arrowry and Leander Heartwood." Edgar called for the rings and Relm and Leander made their vows to each other. When they came together in the kiss a power flowed through all that attended. The Returners looked on and saw the reason they had fought, personified in the love between these two. Roan looked down at his pendant and then up towards that sky. He felt what seemed to be a raindrop fall upon him. He looked back and realized that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. He closed his eyes and then felt the beat of his own heart.

"I know, I know; I am crying as well my love." He said to himself and to her.

After the ceremony was over Roan joined his daughter and new son-in-law as they watched the party that Celes had planned for them.

"This party is for you, why aren't you out there?" He asked

"We just don't feel like partying, not with Strago as he is." Leander answered.

"Can we go see him daddy?" Relm asked.

"Of course we can. I was getting rather tired myself, let's go." Roan said as he helped them both up. 

The three of them were able to slip passed Celes, who was frantically looking for them.

"I didn't spend fourteen years as a ninja for nothing." Roan said as they all shared a laugh. When they reached the house they all ran up the stairs to room where Strago was resting. They walked into the room and as he tried to sit up but couldn't. 

"I wouldn't try to move old man, those bones may not be able to hack it." Roan said with a loving chuckle. 

"I could… still… whip you." Strago struggled to say.

"I wouldn't doubt it… dad." Roan answered him as he saw the light shine in Strago's eyes once more.

"Well gramps, I went through with it. I am no longer you little granddaughter now. I am a married woman." Relm said as tears began to fill her eyes.

"You will always…. be my little granddaughter, no matter what… you do." He said between breaths.

"Try not to speak, it won't hurt as much." Leander said soothingly.

"I… am fine. I made a promise… to myself… after we caught that… horrible creature on that… island so long ago. I thought… that I wouldn't die… until I had found and captured that… thing. After we caught it… it didn't seem like that… big of a deal. After that… I made myself… a promise. I promised myself… that I wouldn't die… until I saw you returned… to us Roan… and also… not until Relm's happiness was… assured. Both of which… have been accomplished. I can… get off this mortal coil… with peace of… mind. Thank you… Leander… thank you… Roan… for allowing… me to rest… in… peace……" Strago died after those words. 

"Grandpa…? Oh come on you old fuddy duddy, talk to me… grandpa?" Relm said as tears streamed down her face. Roan eyes brimmed with tears as well and he held his pendant. It was the first time he noticed that it was glowing. He looked down at Leander, who was busy trying to comfort Relm. Both their pendants were glowing as well and then the words he had spoken four months prior returned to his mind. 

"Relm, Leander; let me see you pendants." He said as they both looked up at him and noticed that all three were glowing in harmony. They did as he asked and then he placed each pendant side by side.

"I am not sure what is going to happen, but here goes." He said as he brought the pendants together. As the heart formed in his hand light completely blanketed the room. When it had cleared Roan dropped to his knees. Before them was an image of a woman that only he knew.

"Serenade…" He said as both Relm and Leander looked on in awe.

"Mo… mommy?" Relm asked.

"You are both right. It is good to see you both, though I watch over you everyday." The angel said.

"Then… then you know of what I have done…" Roan said turning away from her.

"Why do you turn away from me my love?" She asked him.

"The crimes I have committed… I do not deserve to look upon an angel as beautiful as you. Serenade giggled and Roan could feel his heart melt just as it done all those years ago.

"You have committed crimes but you have also save this world. You have been there for your daughter when she has needed you and have been there for your friends when they have needed you as well. You must stop blaming yourself for my death, you were up against darkness itself and that was a battle you just couldn't have won. Know now, that you have been forgiven for what you had to do. Your place is open beside me as it always has been, as it always will be. Never forget that." Serenade finished as tears now streamed down Roan's face. 

"I never forgot about our love, deep inside me; it was what drove me. I shall never forget that or you… my love." He said placing his hands to hers. 

"Mommy! Oh my god, I have missed you so much." She said grabbing on to her robe.

"I know my darling, I hear your prayers even thought I cannot act upon them. You must both remember that no matter the distance between us, we are always together. As long as you hold those pendants close to your hearts I will never be very from you. My time is short, I must hurry." She said hugging both of them.

"Hello Ma'am." Leander said.

"Hello, I have seen how happy you have made Relm and I am glad that you have joined our family, as is Strago. Father says that, even though he has died; it should be a day of celebration. You should be happy for yourselves and happy for him. He says go enjoy your party, but keep him your hearts. I must go, always remember that as long as you are together and you keep us in your hearts… we will never be apart. We will be together again soon enough, for now… enjoy your party. I love you all. Goodbye my love, goodbye my darling daughter… and goodbye to you my new son. May your lives be filled with the happiness that you have all… given… me." Serenade said as her image disappeared. When the pendant returned to them it was recast, with each of their names printed on their part of the blue heart. Leander even had his own, which was in Relm's hands; and truly felt like he had become part of the Arrowry family. They all looked at each other and silently thought about what had just happened. They all agreed that they should follow the advice and rejoined that party. 

Leander and Relm did the rounds that Celes had been trying to get the to do for hours. Roan and Locke got down to talking about a few things. They were virtually family now as to the fact that Locke had all but adopted Leander. When their conversation had neared the end he informed him that Celes had wanted to talk him about something as well. 

"She does? About what?" Roan asked.

"I don't know, but I think it is rather important." Locke answered as he pointed to Celes. Roan got up and walked over to her.

"Locke had said you wanted to talk to me about something." He stated.

"More like there is something I want to give you." She said with a sly smile on her face. 

"Why give me anything? My daughter is the one who got married." He said in a confused tone.

"Oh, it is not a wedding present. It is more something I have owed you for a long, long time." She said as she pulled the split of dress aside.

"Huh?" Roan asked as Celes pulled a blade from a small sheath attached to her lower leg. She grabbed it by the blade and rapped him with the hilt of it across the temple. Roan spun around and fell to the ground as the entire attendance just kind of stood there and stared. Relm giggled to herself about the entire situation. Leander gave her a funny look and she said she would explain it later. Edgar looked at Locke and he just shook his head as he tried to choke down the laughs. Roan got up of the ground and shook his head clear as pain still surged through him. He turned to face his attacker and she stood with a sure little smile on her face.

"Yeah… I guess you did owe me that one." Roan said rubbing his head.

"Now we're even." She said with a chuckle. They both laughed about it and then hugged like old friends and rejoined the party. The party went one through the rest of the night and most of the morning. The morning was a little bit more of a somber note as it was mostly for the burial of Strago. Roan eulogy stated it best,

"We have lost one of our own. He was the wisest and trustworthiest of us. Though he could be stubborn at times, he had a heart of gold and was always willing to fight for any of us. We have lost not only a friend, but also our most trusted advisor; may the wisdom he instilled within us… last us for the rest of lives. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust; that which was born from the earth has now return to it. May the gods accepts this traveler and may he remain forever in hearts."

The mood did not remain somber though; the remainder of the day was spent celebrating his life; just as he wanted. With every ending there is always a new and brighter beginning. For this group, the ending was the passing of Strago. The beginnings were the marriage of Relm and Leander and the return of Roan. Truly the gods bless this group.

…………………………………………………………………………

# _Dear Diary_

It has been a three months since my wedding and we are both adjusting to life well. Leander still goes off with Locke; I guess it is his job though. What he finds will be needed. We're building a house in South Figaro so that we can be near his work. The house will have two bedrooms… that's right, we should have a little one to fill that bedroom in about seven months. Life has pretty much gotten back to normal around here. Everyone generally does their thing. I spend most of my time with Celes talking about all kinds of things, I still haven't learned anything about her childhood; but I am sure she will tell me when she is ready. I have had a blast helping her with Cherry, Skye, Lance and young Gabriel and have learned a lot for myself. I hope that my child is much like their's. I know he or she will beautiful and that he or she will receive a lot of love. Leander couldn't be any happier if he tried, it's almost getting to be annoying. But I love him anyway. Daddy has been away for a while; maybe it is just all the time he spent moving around before. I just don't think he likes being in one place for too long. He is this big humanitarian now. I think he still feels he needs to make amends for what he did while he was Shadow, but the world isn't complaining so I won't. Edgar and Cyan still talk the big talk up at the castle. Sabin drops in on us every once in a while but he has a new little one to worry about himself. Gau spends most of his time in transit between Figaro and Mobliz. He has become the game warden on the Veldt National Preserve. Terra continues to live in Mobliz. The reconstruction has been completed with Lucian's help and she has been elected as its mayor. Setzer, joined my daddy of all things; he has become as much of humanitarian as him. I would have never seen that gambling fool doing anything like that. We haven't heard much from Mog, he is still on his spirit quest; oh well I wish him luck. Let see, is there anyone I left out… oh yeah… I miss my grandpa. I know daddy misses him to, but as long as we have these pendants we are never that far from him. Well I gotta go, it almost dinner time and Celes in the best cook in the world. I will write to you again soon. Until then, TTFN.

xxxxxxRelmoooooo

The End….

_ _

   [1]: mailto:ClarionStarlite@aol.com



End file.
